1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to speech recognition, and more particularly, to a speech recognition apparatus and method using a terminal and at least one server.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional speech recognition method by which speech recognition is performed only at a terminal is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,594,630. In the disclosed conventional method, all procedures of speech recognition are performed only at a terminal. Thus, in the conventional method, due to limitation of resources of the terminal, speech cannot be recognized with high quality.
A conventional speech recognition method by which speech is recognized using only a server when a terminal and the server are connected to each other, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,819,220. In the disclosed conventional method, the terminal simply receives the speech and transmits the received speech to the server, and the server recognizes the speech transmitted from the terminal. In the conventional method, since all speech input is directed to the server, the load on the server gets very high, and since the speech should be transmitted to the server so that the server can recognize the speech, the speed of speech recognition is reduced.
A conventional speech recognition method, by which speech recognition is performed by both a terminal and a server, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,487,534. In the disclosed conventional method, since an Internet search domain is targeted, an applied range thereof is narrow, and the speech recognition method cannot be embodied.